Detective or Defective?
by gyrfalcon122
Summary: Set after the Higuchi arc, Light is Kira-fied once again and L is in for a world of hurt if he doesn't get some new help. That's where Mandy Rivers comes in. Smart, sassy, and ready to kick some Kira a**. LXOC and one sided LightXOC. Please R'nR.
1. New Recruit

Detective or Defective?

Light had no idea what L thought he was doing. The anti-social, ultra paranoid freak was outside the protection of his bodyguard/servant. He had foregone the security of his mirrored building only to walk down two blocks to a small coffee shop. With a giggly girl stumbling over her words as L requested tea with extra sugar. Probably instant tea from a packet, Light thought disdainfully.

So, Light mused, why was L here with Kira still supposedly on the loose (Light himself was proof of that) and death imminent in L's future. Truly, L didn't even know Light was here. He had followed the detective at a discreet distance as he shambled over to the shop. He sat himself a few tables behind L, staying well out of sight. He hid himself with one of the shop's heavy concrete pillars. Precautions seemed to be needless, however, as L had yet to look up from his sugar-sludge tea.

Suddenly, a breath of sweet-scented wind shifted past Light, turning his head. A young woman, possibly 22 or 23, waltzed past him on a straight path to the spaced-out detective. Light was halfway out of his seat to save the poor, foolish woman as she laid a hand on L's white-clad shoulder. L's head shot up, eyes wide and questioning, but not hostile. Light couldn't see the girl's face as her back was to him, but he thought he saw a slight smile ghost its way across L's face.

Shocked, Light sat back down. The woman sat across from the infamous man and ordered a latte.

"So, Ryuzaki, why is it you called me so late in the investigation?" Light's mouth dropped open for a confounded second before he closed it with a snap. Who was this woman?!

"I have called you as an extra help to my predicament. You are off the grid as it were and also have a sharp mind and, as you have helped me with cases before, are trustworthy. I must warn you, I am in what may be the most dangerous case of my career and you may come under harm yourself. Take that into consideration before you decide whether to join me."

Light watched the amused expression on the woman's face as she shook her head.

"I wouldn't have come if I thought we couldn't handle it, Ryuzaki. You are very close to your prey and I am flattered that you would invite me in to share the glory of taking down Kira, no matter how many there may be." Silence followed her statement and she smiled.

"I know there are more than one Kira, just as I know that you and Kira are in a stalemate, neither has the right safety net to triumph. You, not enough evidence; him, too much to lose. It surprised me that you came out in the open today, but that just means he doesn't know your name, only your face." L interrupted her now,

"How do you know he knows my face?" She smiled,

"You are out to tea with me. If he didn't know your face, you wouldn't let others see it. Am I correct?"

Light sat flabbergasted at the girl's deductive ability as L nodded.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct, unfortunately." The woman's coffee came and they spent a few minutes in companionable silence, sipping on their drinks. Light took the time to study the girl closely.

Long, black hair fell straight down her back with long bangs obscuring one dark green eye. Her clothes hugged a trim waist and shapely hips. She wore a sensible smoky red blouse with a tasteful neckline and long sleeves. Her black slacks were expertly pressed and black pumps looked comfortable with one-inch heels. Her makeup was sparse, enhancing her large eyes and lush lips. She sat up straight with her left leg crossed over her right. All in all, she cut a striking figure against the slumping detective across from her.

Once they were finished, the pair stood up in unison, one bent almost double, the other tall and dignified. L offered his hand and the young woman took it with a grin. Light was floored once again, however, as she leaned down and gave L a light peck on his right cheek. L stood motionless for a second as she released his hand, flashed a toothy grin, and walked off, throwing her coffee away in the process.

Light saw L shake his head, either in bemusement or amusement, shove his hands in his pockets, and walk out the back door. Light beat a hasty retreat, wishing to be back at headquarters before L.

Light arrived at L's building with five minutes to spare. He had just enough time to make it look as if he had done some work. L slipped gracefully into the room and crawled into his chair before announcing,

"Everyone, I would like to forewarn you that we will have a new member joining our investigation."

"Why, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, playing dumb.

"We seem to have hit a wall here, and though I am loathe to admit it, we need help." L stated shortly. Matsuda stood up, whining,

"Are we not doing well enough? Is that it?" Before L could give an explanation, Light cut over him,

"That's crap, Ryuzaki. We can't get any farther in this investigation even with some American backup."

"I wonder why Light-kun thinks my informant is from America. I also wonder why Light-kun thinks we won't catch Kira. Perhaps Light-kun feels secure now that he has killed Higuchi." L said, staring hard at Light. Light sighed.

"I didn't kill Higuchi, and that's not what I said. I just fail to see how a new person could solve this case if two geniuses like us can't." Light's eye twitched, as he glared at L.

"You'd be surprised, Light-kun."

Twitch.

Suddenly, Ls cell phone rang. He dug it out of his blue jeans and held it up to his ear with forefinger and thumb.

"Yes? Of course, send her up." Snapping the phone shut, he abruptly turned to his computer and ignored the others.

The door clicked open and a slim figure stepped through. The woman Light had seen in the shop smiled at the astonished men.

"But-but you're a woman." Matsuda exclaimed, making Aizawa and Mogi sweatdrop.

"What he means, miss, is that we are surprised to see you here. We didn't know you would be arriving until a few minutes ago." Aizawa explained. The woman's smile grew as she said,

"Quite understandable. I assure you, gentlemen, I am trustworthy and every bit as set on finding and stopping Kira as you are. L trusts me, and I hope, in time, you will as well." Matsuda and Mogi nodded then, and Aizawa turned towards his computer with a smile on his face. Light scowled.

"Very good. We can catch you up on the latest information, Miss…" Mogi trailed off, realizing they didn't know her name.

"Rivers. Mandy Rivers." She replied. "Which is a pseudonym, of course." Mandy added, mischief glinting in her green eyes. Light inwardly snorted. He didn't think it was a fake name, but he knew well enough that if he tried to write her "name" down in the Death Note, and she died, he would come under extreme suspicion. So, he concluded, giving them her real name was just as safe as giving them a pseudonym.

"I am Kanzo Mogi. This is Shuichi Aizawa and Touta Mastuda." Mandy smiled and bowed to each in turn.

"I am Soichiro Yagami. This is my son, Light Yagami." The older detective bowed to Mandy and gestured to the boy sitting next to L. Mandy's thin eyebrow rose as she looked him over.

"Very well met, Light-kun." Every bit the polite upper-classmen that he was, Light swallowed his skepticism and replied,

"Likewise, Mandy-san. I hope you can live up to the trust Ryuzaki has in you." Mandy smiled softly,

"Me too, Light-kun. Me too."

Watari brought in laptop for Mandy and an extra chair. She thanked him and got straight to work, tying away. Light studied her serious expression for a few more minutes until he felt a prickling sensation on the back of his neck. Turning around, he faced L's blank stare with a glare of his own.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"I understand that Mandy is a beautiful young woman, but Light-kun has more important things to do than stare." Light scowled as Ls obsidian eyes lit up with concealed amusement.

"Besides, Light-kun has Misa-san." He added. Light was about to reiterate that he may have Misa, but he sure as hell didn't want her, when the door bounced open and in came Misa herself, calling,

"Did someone say my name?

Twitch.


	2. Idol Talk

Detective or Defective?

Hey, ya'll! I've finally updated, and I'm very sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer (because I forgot it in the first chapter): I do not own Death Note, in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I would sell it to RobinRocks and Narroch.

In this story, L is 25, Mandy is 22, Light is 18, Mello is 15, Matt is 14, and Near is 8. I've changed Mello's, Matt's, and Near's age to suit my purposes. Their personalities should be the same, though.

I love all who reviewed! YourRedRightAnkle: Thank you. I hope I won't disappoint. SnowPirate11: meh. ;) michi-nin: Yes, poor Light, and it won't stop there. Thank you. diggydawg: Thank you so much! I hope my updates come faster, but I'm in college and have a shit-load of homework. Sworddance13: Wow. Thank you for all your help. Here's your update, just as promised!

OH! I made a huge mistake in the first chapter; Mandy's last name is River, not Rivers. Sorry. *grovels* Forgive me? Good.

Now, on with the show!

XXX

Light sincerely hoped that when he pinched himself, he would wake up and thank whatever God that was out there that this entire day was just a dream. But as the pain subsided and he didn't awake, he had to accept that this wasn't a dream. Misa was still clinging to him, squealing in his ear.

"Doesn't Misa-Misa look good today?" She exclaimed, twirling before him, short Lolita skirt rising alarmingly high. Blonde pigtails bounced and the black corset did little to hide her well-developed curves. Light looked away, saying,

"Yes, you look fine Misa."

"Yeah, if you want to look like a walking kinky-sex sign, I guess." Mandy muttered scathingly. Misa stopped mid-twirl and gaped at the woman.

"Who are you?" Mandy stepped forward, offering her hand.

"Mandy River. Nice to meet you." Misa's eyes flickered up above Mandy's head for a second, then smiled and shook her hand.

"Misa Amane. Nice to meet you as well." Chancing a glance at in Light's direction, she added, "What are you doing here?" Mandy smiled, letting go of the super model's hand.

"I am here to help catch Kira." Misa, reverting back to her immature self, blurted,

"Why?"

"Because he's a murderer." Mandy replied, her smile faltering a fraction.

"But he's killing people who deserve to die." Misa retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like your parent's murderers?" Mandy shot back. "What happened to a fair trial? Innocent until proven guilty?" Light briefly saw the words "Cat Fight" flash before his eyes.

"My parent's murderers were about to be set free. Kira didn't let that happen. How would you feel if your parent's killers were on the street, in the town that you lived? I bet you've never feared for your life, or ever wished anyone dead with every fiber of your being." Mandy drew herself to her full height, which by the way, was barely an inch taller than Misa, and stated in a cold voice,

"Do you think I would be in this line of work if I hadn't felt my own life ripped apart by crime? Do you think me naïve? My parent's were murdered in their sleep while I hid under their bed. I waited for months in fear and dread for the killer to be found."

Misa's eyes sparkled, "But you didn't answer my last question, did you wish him dead?"

"No. L convicted him and put him in jail for life. That was enough for me." The room was deadly quiet. Then, ever so slowly, both women sagged like popped balloons and cracked identical smiles. Soon, they were laughing, leaving the rest of the team to scratch their heads in befuddlement.

"Women." Light thought. "Still, I got some information out of Mandy. Good job Misa."

"Now, what was it you said about Misa's attire?" Misa asked.

"I said you look like a walking kinky-sex symbol." Mandy replied.

"But I don't do topless shots or anything like that." Misa whined.

"Darling, its not what you don't do, its what you do that matters, and it's obvious you don't know what real models wear." Mandy said, smirking.

"Oh, and you do?" Misa raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Of course. I happen to be a fashion designer. L here is one of my highest paying customers." Everyone swiveled around to stare at L's slumped visage. He was steadfastly ignoring the whole scene.

'You didn't think L had his hair and clothes this way by himself did you?" Mandy asked, laughter sparkling in her eyes. Light snorted,

"No no, it's so obvious isn't it? We should have known that reclusive anonymous detective L had a private fashion designer." Mandy stared at him for a moment before replying,

"Perhaps I can prove myself. Misa? Will you let me show you what a super model should look like? Give me an hour." L didn't blink an eye as the overly hyper suspect was drug out of the main room and into an upstairs bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The men turned to the camera showing Mandy taking handfuls of Misa's hair and laughing with the girl.

Suddenly, the TV screen went dark and Light looked just in time to see a pale, skinny hand being retracted from the control panel and pluck up a sugar cube. Light's bright amber-colored eyes narrowed, but all L said was,

"Let her work, as you do yours Light-kun." Light turned to L, a scowl set firm on his face.

"Why haven't you told Mandy about Rem? The Death Note? I thought she was your partner." It took L a minute to turn his chair towards the young man.

"I will tell her about the Shinigami Rem in my own time. I wish for her to see this case with new eyes, perhaps she will be the one to catch you?" Dark, calculating eyes stared into bright and cold ones.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ryuzaki, that I'm not Kira? You yourself admitted that when you uncuffed me." Light stated coldly.

"I never admitted anything. There was overwhelming evidence against me at the time, but now I am not so sure of your innocence." L monotoned.

"I still think we should tell her about Rem." Light said.

"Rest assured, Light-kun, I will." L turned back to his work, ignoring the glare sent his way by a disgruntled Light-kun.

XXX

The hour passed quickly and in no time at all, Light announced,

"Fifty-nine minutes and counting." L rolled an obsidian eye his way and stated,

"She still has one minute, Light-kun." Right on cue, the door swung open softly and Mandy stepped into the room.

"Prepare yourselves, gents." She reached out her hand and a smooth pale hand took it. The hand's nails were manicured with French-tips. Misa waltzed into the room and every man's, except L, mouths fell open in disbelief.

No black lace, red lipstick, or matching pigtails were in sight. In their absence came a two-layer teal and tan baby-girl tank top, low-rise light blue, boot cut jeans, and black open-toed stiletto heeled shoes. Her lips were painted a dusky pink and the light teal eye shadow was thin and tasteful. Light rouge touched her chalk-white cheeks, enhanced by the blush spreading beneath it. Her hair hadn't been cut, but now rested in soft curls around her shoulders. One side of her bangs was drawn to the side by glittery clips.

"Now this," Mandy said as the men regained their motor functions, "Is what a model should look like."

Light was speechless, but went back to work with Misa dangling off him once again. The smirk on L's face didn't fade for the rest of the day.

Several hours later, L sat up and gave the room and its occupants a critical glance. Light kept his eye on the sugar-addict as he slouched across the room to where Mandy sat. Light repositioned Misa, who had fallen asleep on him some time ago, and turned slightly to get one eye on the pair. L stood over his new recruit and waited for her to finish typing and look at him. Once she did, he asked her,

"Will you visit me later tonight? There is much we have to discuss in order for you to work to your full potential on this case." Mandy smiled and nodded, raven hair falling into her face. L nodded in contentment and ambled over to his laptop once again. Light quickly began forming plans in his mind while pretending to read a Kira report. What could he do to listen in on their conversation? Aha! He had it!

XXX

"By the way," Light said as he dipped his dessert-spoon into his banana split. "I'll need to borrow Ryuk tonight." He and Misa were at a small, quiet ice cream shop, Light posing as a faithful boyfriend, and Misa giddy with happiness at finally being able to take Light anywhere without L hovering in the background. Though Light wouldn't put it past the older genius to spy on them, he doubted he would leave the sanctity of his building again. Ryuk hovered over them and Rem was back at headquarters to keep up appearances.

Misa looked at him with trusting eyes,

"Of course. Whatever you need, Light. Ryuk, I want you to go with Light tonight." Ryuk gave her a questioning glance, but shrugged and commented,

"Sure, why not? I've been bored at your apartment anyway," He cracked a grisly, deformed grin, "I'm looking forward to some excitement, Light." Light smirked, eyes glinting cruelly,

"Oh, don't worry, you'll get what you want."

"Spying!? That's all you have for me? To spy on L tonight? That's going to take a few apples, just so I can get over the disappointment." Ryuk said warningly, shaking a clawed finger at him. Light glared at him, but passed the Shinigami a bag of red apples.

"What on earth could be so important that I have to watch that little freak sleep?" Ryuk muttered around a mouthful of apple.

"Believe me, L won't be sleeping," Light warned, "Now pay attention tonight. I want you to recite to me exactly what happens in his room." He added.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Ryuk asked, chomping into his juicy fruit.

'Because," Light said slowly, massaging his temples, "That is the only room in the whole building that doesn't have cameras or bugs. I've checked." Ryuk snickered, finishing off his third apple.

"Yeah, alright. I hope it will be more interesting than it sounds."

"I assure you, it will be." Light replied sardonically, brushing his chestnut hair out of amber eyes. Ryuk shrugged and phased through Light's bedroom wall. Light sighed in relief and fell with a downy thump onto his bed. Ryuk had his uses, but the constant complaints and critiques, as well as the overwhelming sense of the death god's childish evil annoyed and unnerved him.

Soon, Light fell asleep, dreaming of his perfect world where there was no crime and all bowed down in fear to him. Unfortunately for Light, his dream was pierced by an odd prickling sensation on the back of his head. The dreaming boy stiffened, fear making it's way through his body and into his heart. Light didn't know who was behind him, but he knew the presence somehow had the power, and was using it, to tear down his perfect world brick by brick. Suddenly, the brunette realized who watched him from the shadows and spun around to confront the stalker detective.

Light stopped short, however, when he found himself staring straight into fiery green eyes. Amber eyes widened and he took a step back to see Mandy's face.

"What?" The words left his lips before he could stop them, "You are of no threat to me." Mandy smiled then, cocking her head in a cheap imitation of her mentor.

"Aren't I?" Warm like honey, the beauty's words flowed through him, but as they left, the meaning of them cut his breath from Light's body. They stared at on another for a few seconds, the young genius pale and amber eyes shocked, the detective in training smiling childishly. Until slowly, ever so slowly, Mandy's smile morphed into a snarl and she spat at him,

"I know how to kill a Shinigami, too." Light gasped then as she lunged at him, arms outstretched and he woke in a cold sweat staring into the crimson eyes of a chuckling Ryuk.

Ryuk laughed at the wide, frightened eyes of humanities supposed god. He withdrew, floating, and allowed Light to get his breath back.

The brunette glared at him for a moment before picking himself up off the bed and straightening his black button down shirt and tan slacks. Ryuk crunched another apple and stated jovially,

"Boy were you right! I haven't laughed so hard or been so shocked by a conversation in my life, and I've lived a long time." Light grinned at him and sat in his computer chair.

"I told you they would be interesting. What did they say?" Ryuk's blood red eyes sparkled with morbid glee,

"Oh ho! So you knew she'd be there? You could have told me." Light decided not to answer that and shook his head instead.

"Just tell me what happened. From the beginning, if you please." The black Shinigami chuckled to himself once again and began,

"Okay, it started like this…"

XXX

L sat in his room back against the bed's headboard with knees drawn up to his chest and the insomniac's laptop perched precariously on those knees. His fingers clicked randomly at the keyboard, but the detective's great mind was far away from his work. The sugar-addict's dark-ringed eyes frequently darted to the door and the bare feet never ceased their nervous tapping on the soft bed sheets.

Finally, the door slid open and Mandy stepped in. She wore a shiny silk robe that matched the color of her raven hair perfectly and L noticed with a certain amount of smugness that it was cut rather high. The nightgown underneath it was a spaghetti strap of the same black silk and hid even less of her shapely legs and well-muscled arms.

"Now who's the kinky sex sign?" L asked with a smirk, closing his laptop and setting it aside. To her credit, Mandy didn't blush, but replied as she sat on the edge of the bed,

"That's out there, in the world. This is here with you," She smiled softly. "I was so happy to hear form you, L. Though I don't know exactly how much help I will be on this case." L put a hand on her bare shoulder, a rare show of affection,

"That will come clear later. Now, I want you to tell me what I really want to know. Tell me of my heirs." Mandy shifted so she was at his side, leaning heavily into him, gazing up into his endless eyes.

"Oh, L, where to begin? They are healthy at the very least, though for them that's not saying much. Remember the time Mihael built a bomb and put it in Beyond's room? No one got hurt, but it took weeks to clean up, and even longer to convince B not to murder Mihael in his sleep; that's the kind of things they've gotten themselves into. I wish you could be there to watch Nate grow up. He's eight now, you know." L nodded, sighing lightly,

"You know why I can't go back there, Mandy. I have the Kira case to work on. It should be enough that I'm allowing you here now. If anything happens to me, they will need you." Mandy sighed, rolling away from L and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You don't know how hard it is, L. Teaching him not to lie and how to live right, true to himself when we are holding the most important truth from him," She turned, looking deep into the detective's guarded eyes with glistening, almost teary emerald orbs, "Don't tell me not to feel anything, not to tell him, because you aren't there. You're away, solving this dangerous Kira case. And I know that this is quite possibly the most dangerous case you've ever taken, even compared to BB's murders. So of course there's a chance you could die, but wouldn't you rather die knowing that you didn't keep the fact of you being Nate's father from him?" A barrier of stony silence rose up between them as the Brit silently dared him to argue. (Ryuk was currently experiencing a laughter-induced heart attack up on the ceiling.)

L's expression was carefully blank, but Mandy, who knew him so well, saw the pain in his dark eyes.

"I…" Closing his eyes, L spoke slowly and carefully. Mandy clenched her fists,

"…have my reasons for not telling Nate who I am. I believe we had this discussion seven years ago. My decision to keep our son in the dark about his parentage still stands," His eyes snapped open to pin Mandy with a stern expression,

"I will not compromise your lives again. If I have to be a hypocrite, then so be it." Mandy tried to find a plausible argument against the man, but realized it was futile.

"Oh, very well then. I won' go against your wishes to protect us, but he is very perceptive. I'm afraid he will discover our secret no matter what we do. Maybe I'm hoping Nate does figure it out. At least then I won't have to guard every word I say to him." L chuckled at Mandy's words and pulled the raven-haired beauty to him, letting her lean against his side again.

"If he does find out on his own, there is a 59% chance that he will reject us as parents anyway. So really, it won't matter either way."

"You're attempts to comfort me are seriously lacking, you pessimist," Mandy muffled into his shoulder, smiling slightly, "He's already such a loner. He only accepts me because he's known me his whole life. All he does every day is play with his robots and finish jigsaw puzzles. Not that playing around is bad, after all, he is only eight, but he barely pays attention in class and only does his homework because I threatened to take that rubix cube you gave him. Now what he does is finishes his homework, makes sure I see him finish it, then that oh-so-smart son of ours rips his worksheet to shreds.

And of course there's the rivalry between Mihael and Nate. They go out of their ways to trip each other, both metaphorically and literally." She chuckled when L's mouth curved into a reminiscent smile.

"So they haven't changed? I would have thought you'd crack down on them for their pranks." Mandy shrugged,

"They aren't going to change and I see no reason why I should discourage them from making intricate plans. Really, some of their pranks are as ingenious as they are cruel. One time Nate put about twenty spiders in a jar, put a slab of ice over the open mouth, and turned up the heat in Mihael's room. When the ice melted, spiders the size of your hand and some you could barely see were all over the poor boy's room. He slept in Mail's bed for two weeks and couldn't even go into his room, no matter what I did." She slung her arm around his waist and held him. L stiffened for a second, then sagged in remembrance.

"Did Mihael repay Nate?" The usually stoic man asked, eyes sparkling. Mandy smirked,

"You bet. He stole Nate's toys, all of them, and hid all over the orphanage. Each individual jigsaw piece was hidden in different places and a few of Nate's robots were broken and their parts separated. A month later, we were still finding arms and wings and tiny puzzle pieces. Nate was inconsolable for days. I almost had to duct tape him to the bed or he'd get up at three am and go searching through classrooms.

He detects like you, you know. All the hands and knees, looking under things, and an inch form the ground nonsense. It's a wonder you're not both hunchbacks." She laughed as the raven-haired detective huffed indignantly.

"So are you just going to follow along behind them and clean up their messes? You tried that before and it didn't work, if I remember correctly." Anger flitted across Mandy's face, but she didn't argue. Instead, the woman leaned up close to the suddenly very intent detective and said,

""Roger let me do what I wanted and I turned out pretty good, right?" L gazed at her, something unnamable glinting in his coal-black eyes.

"I would say so, yes." They smiled at each other for a moment, then L leaned down barely an inch further to capture her lips in a kiss. Their loose hug they had adopted for the duration of their discussion suddenly became an impassioned embrace as L pushed Mandy down into the soft mattress. Arching up into the insomniac, Mandy divested herself of the silk robe. When they remembered that breathing was mandatory, L broke the liplock. He trailed light kisses down her neck, murmuring to her in between,

"It's been so long since I've touched you. So long…" Mandy interlaced her right hand with his left, silently agreeing. L lifted his raven head and captured her in another searing kiss, right hand trailing down her body and-

"And I'll need more apples for those details, Light." Ryuk finished with a sinister grin. Light glared daggers at the Shinigami, fighting his blush furiously.

"That's not necessary. Thank you, Ryuk. This has given me some good information. If I can find this "Nate", L's son, I'll have leverage over them both," Light shook his head in astonishment, "A son, who would have thought?"

He snickered to himself as a plan began forming in the genius' mind, then burst out into loud laughter.

"Light! If you don't shut up this instant, I'm going to do something very unpleasant to you in your sleep!" His sister, Sayu, shouted from her room across the hall.

Twitch.

XXX

Heehee. I hope you all liked it. Please forgive any OOC-ness from L. I couldn't have him any other way. I also apologize for Mandy's seeming whiny-ness. Again, had to be done. I hope to update soon, and yes, Saravonya, that probably means next month, stop complaining. ;) Love all reviews, but flames will be used to heat my igloo. Until next time, silverfox (gyrfalcon122) out.


	3. Jealous Type

Detective or Defective? 

LFuCkToY: Thank you so much! I hope you won't have to kidnap L. Oh, and I love your name! Priceless. SnowPirate11: Ha-ha. Thanks. YourRedRightAnkle: Actually, Mandy was 14 when she had Nate. And L was 17. I didn't want to make Nate any younger than absolutely necessary. michi-nin: That line makes me laugh every time I read it! Thank you for your kind review. Tora Macaw: Thank you SO much for reading my story. I can't believe you finished Heart of Dragon Gold, now I have to set aside some time to read the ending. Draco MalfoyGirl 16: Thank you for your support, I hope to update again soon. Fizzwizzler: Thank you. I live in Alaska, but I don't live in an igloo. It's a joke for my friends. It's really only about -10 degrees on average right now. Not so bad. ;) I Major in Magick: I hope you won't burst into flame. Here's your update!

Wow. I never realized how addicting reviews could be. All of you are making me want to write faster. I'm just a silly people-pleaser.

I hope to get the prequel of this story up soon, River of Bloodlines. Check my profile in about a week, it should be there. I hope. . ; Anyway, enjoy!

XXX

"That bastard," Light thought darkly as cool chocolate eyes surveyed the seemingly smug detective. L sat hunched over like any other day, knees drawn up to his chest, but the strawberry cheesecake beside him remained untouched. The pale man seemed content to let the morsel pass out of memory.

"I always suspected his excessive sugar intake was a substitute for something, but I never would have guessed it was a substitute for sex." Light's face split into a cruel smirk for a moment, then twisted back into a thoughtful frown. "I've found a weakness I can exploit. Now if I just…" He stood up and sauntered over to Mandy,

"Excuse me, Mandy. I'm on my way to the break room for some coffee, would you like anything?" He asked nonchalantly. Mandy looked up at him with confused emerald eyes, but a shy smile curved at her lips.

"Yes, I would like some coffee, two sugars please." Light smiled sweetly at her and swept away to make their coffee. The young genius glanced at L on his way out, smirking at the way the detective's shoulders were bunched and his obsidian gaze remained glued to his computer.

Light took a few minutes to boil the water and make a new pot of instant coffee. He plopped two white sugar cubes into a lavender teacup and one into his red one. Opening the investigation room door with an elbow, Light announced his presence with a smile. Light gracefully set Mandy's teacup beside her. He took a sip of scalding coffee and leaned towards the woman.

"So, I'm feeling a bit of cabin fever, would you like to go get some food for the team with me?" Mandy swiveled her chair slowly to the smirking murder suspect, took her cup in perfectly manicured nails, and had a sip. Mischief burning in her eyes, Mandy nodded and put down her cup.

'Sure, let's go. I'm bored of stale facts anyway." Mandy stood and led the way out. Once they were outside L's building, Mandy turned to Light and held out her hand,

"Where would you like to go?" She asked. Light smiled, but the happy curve of his lips didn't reach amber eyes.

"I thought we could just walk. I know of a place a few blocks away. We can turn around when we get there." Mandy nodded, dropping her hand. They walked side by side in silence for a while, until Light broke it,

"You've been with Ryuzaki a long time, haven't you?" Mandy's steps faltered for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"Why would you say that?" Light scoffed, spreading his hands in a shrug.

"You seem close to him. Comfortable." Mandy smiled, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear,

"So you're a profiler now? I thought you were just a mass murderer." Light scowled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not Kira." He stated shortly. Mandy shrugged,

"L says you may be, and I've never had a reason to doubt him yet. One time he sent me into a whorehouse undercover to catch the Midnight Strangler in the act. He knew what he was doing, I caught the psycho." Light did some quick math on the solve date of the M.S. case and replied smugly,

"So you worked with him fourteen years ago. At least." Mandy glanced at Light's smug face, eyes slightly shocked. Then she chuckled, shaking her head,

"I suppose I should have seen that coming. You are a genius, after all." Light close his eyes in laughter, strolling along in front of her.

"Well, I was top of the national exams until Ryuzaki came along. That still annoys me, by the way. He had no reason to-" Light realized that the beautiful detective wasn't beside him, in fact wasn't even walking still. She was kneeling on the soggy ground, ruining a perfectly good pair of white designer slacks. Her hands were on the ground, cupping something tenderly. A soft, gentle voice reached the suspect's ears, surprising him. Light retraced his steps back to the kneeling woman.

"What are you doing, Mandy?" He asked, slightly annoyed at being ignored. Mandy didn't answer, but opened her hands and set a butterfly onto the grassy ground next to a young sapling tree planted in the sidewalk. Light couldn't believe his eyes. Was this woman actually saving the life of a butterfly?

"You know, that bug is just going to die in a few days anyway." He couldn't help himself from getting in a jab or two. Mandy stood up, dusting dirt from her once immaculate slacks. She gazed down at the insect, studying the way it fluttered its wings slowly and lazily. The young detective spoke to him without turning,

"That may be true, but at least I know I didn't just leave it on the sidewalk to get squashed." Mandy turned to him, but kept her face averted. Strolling past Light, Mandy threw over her shoulder,

"Why so interested?" Light began to follow her, not wishing to catch up to the strange woman just yet.

"I don't see the logic in such a meaningless act." Light answered simply. Mandy laughed, a warm sound that made Light want to smile.

"That's the rub right there. There is no logic in an act of kindness. It's a personal choice. I believe every thing is put on this earth for a reason. Even a butterfly." Light scoffed,

"Even your parent's murderer?" Mandy craned her head around to look at Light. There was an expression there Light had never seen on her porcelain face before.

"Yes, even him. If he had never killed my parents, I'd never have met Ryuzaki." She smiled then, an inviting, calm smile that Light couldn't refuse.

"But if he hadn't maybe you'd have become a doctor or a reputable cop. Who knows?" He had to find a weakness, an in. If he failed in this attempt, he'd have to come up with plan B. Mandy laughed,

"Of course, that could have happened. I could also have turned killer myself and murdered my own parents. When you begin guessing at your past and what could have been, it becomes a fantasy. In the end, al that matters is what you do with what's happened to you." Light thought on that for a moment, mulling it around in his exceptionally large brain.

"Okay, I understand that, but how can a butterfly have a purpose?" Light asked, coming up beside Mandy. The young woman ignored the sudden speed and replied,

"Maybe it will be eaten by a starving dragonfly." Her smile stayed on her face, making green eyes glow.

"Why does the dragonfly matter?" Light asked, truly intent on an answer.

"A fish can eat the dragonfly?" Now it was a game, whether Mandy could come up with a plausible answer.

"Then the fish is eaten by a bird, and the bird lays it's eggs to hatch into more birds. If that butterfly hadn't gotten eaten, a whole generation of birds could have died." Light didn't know whether to laugh or scoff. It was all so circumstantial; it just had to be plausible.

"Now wait a minute, all of your logic is built upon killing of the weak to sustain the life of the strong. Isn't that exactly what Kira is doing?" Mandy shook her head, and turned to her verbal attacker,

"The world is a cruel place, you should know that. I'm just saying that even death has its reasons, and so does crime. Even Kira murders in order to get the results he wants." Light conceded that fact and they walked in stuffy silence for several minutes.

They strolled past a small, fenced-in basketball court that had one lone rubber ball drifting like a tumbleweed in the wind. Mandy paused and gazed out at the hoop. Light noticed her far away look and decided to push his luck,

"Did Ryuzaki teach you to play tennis? Or…?" Mandy shook her head, saying,

"He did a little, but I never took to it like him. I taught myself basketball, however. I got so good I was offered a full-ride scholarship to the leading sports university in Japan." Light waited to see if the young adult would give him the verdict, but after a few seconds of silence, the teen voiced the question,

"Well, did you accept?" Mandy laughed again, a deep, half-mocking laugh,

"Of course not, the school I was in was my home. There was no way I was going to leave." Light filed that information away for future use. Somehow, the school she went to was a private boarding school. Or maybe…

"Was your school an orphanage?" Light couldn't help but ask,

"Why do you want to know?" Mandy shot back, still gazing out at the court. Light suddenly had a brain flash,

"If you aren't going to give me the answers freely, how about I challenge you for them?" Mandy turned to him, confused,

"What?" Light smirked, jabbing a thumb in the direction at the deserted court.

"We play, whenever someone gets a basket, they get to ask a question. We play until someone gets five points. Sound fair?"

"No, and I don't want to get my clothes dirty." Mandy started to walk away. Light grabbed her wrist, holding her. She whipped around, hair fanning out around her heart-shaped head. Light found himself holding his breath at the sight.

"You didn't seem diverse to dirtying your clothes while trying to save that butterfly. Why is now any different?" Mandy tried to yank her hand out of Light's grip, but he caught the fingers just in time, holding her hand.

"I can think of several different ways this situation is different, Light-kun." She replied monotonously. Light scowled,

"You sound like Ryuzaki."

"Good, now please release me." Light let her hands go, allowing his own to hang limply by his side. Mandy looked up into his amber eyes, studying him. Light tried to keep his face stoic, betraying nothing. Mandy's emerald eyes narrowed,

"Any question?" The orphan asked.

"Yes." Light responded instantly, offering up a small, sincere smile. Mandy smiled slightly, turned her back on the teen and marched into the basketball court. Light strolled triumphantly after her. Mandy picked up the orange rubber ball in her perfectly manicured hands and announced firmly,

"Let's do this." Light smirked and crouched slightly, thanking whatever god out there he was wearing tennis shoes while Mandy wore pumps.

Mandy began pumping the ball along the ground in a smooth, slow rhythm. Light watched, transfixed as the sinuous young woman began moving, following the ball closer towards the basket. The college student began moving along with her, blocking her entry to her goal. Green eyes flickered in annoyance up to his triumphant amber orbs, but her face remained impassive, like she was in her own world.

"Do you want to know how I know how to play?" Light taunted.

"Light-kun sounds pretty conceited, assuming I want to know his entire childhood." Mandy muttered, sidestepping him as he stepped forward. Light grunted in acceptance as she evaded him.

"My father had a coach teach me. He didn't think tennis or the highest score in Japan was enough for his son." Light hadn't meant for his voice to betray such bitterness. Mandy smiled at him, looking past him to the goal past his head. Light didn't catch the subtle change in her posture until she was already in the air and by then it was too late. The orange ball fell gracefully into the basket with a satisfying _swish_. Light ran to catch it, cutting off Mandy's reaching hand.

"Remind me never to take my attention away from you, Mandy. It's dangerous." The teen stood, sulking, clutching the rubber ball protectively. No one ever said Kira couldn't be childish and spiteful. Mandy brushed dark hair out of her eyes and smiled.

"I don't know about you having to watch me all the time, but you are right about the dangerous part." The cold smile and the words were a little too close to his dream for Light's comfort. To diffuse the uncomfortable feeling in his gut, Light said,

"What question do you have for me?" Mandy smiled, and replied,

"How does Kira kill?" This took Light aback for a moment and the college student had to think of a plausible answer to keep the girl happy and not make L angry.

"Ryuzaki told me not to tell anyone just yet. He is planning on telling you soon; something about seeing the case with new eyes…" Mandy didn't seem particularly pleased about this answer, but she decided not to challenge it. Seeing the matter as closed, Light began to move.

He weaved to and fro. He ducked Mandy's seeking arms and spent a good five minutes twirling around her, trying desperately to evade the small, compact body. Suddenly, he shot forward, and with a triumphant smirk, shot the basketball into its hoop.

"My turn." He said, still smirking at Mandy. "Where and when were you born?" Mandy's eyes widened, obviously wondering why the Kira-suspect would want to know this information.

"London, England July 14, 1982." Mandy replied somewhat snappishly. Light smiled, content in the knowledge that he was getting to her. He began pumping the ball once again, jogging towards his hoop. As he moved to throw the ball, however, it disappeared to reappear in Mandy's hands. She was already at the hoop and had the ball through it before Light could even move. Not bothering to swipe slightly damp hair out of her face, Mandy stood waiting for Light to get over his shock.

Narrowing his eyes, the student bent to pick up the ball at his feet.

"Ask away." He stated.

"What would you do if you saw a butterfly on the walkway; crush it or move it?" Light contemplated the question for a moment,

"I'd leave it for someone else. I'm not going to dirty my clothes for a butterfly." Mandy nodded, oddly pleased with the answer. Light started to feel that now-familiar feeling of anger bubbling up inside him. He never had a reason to be angry before he met L and Mandy, but now it was happening all too frequently. He took his second point quickly.

"Why did Ryuzaki ask you here? He seemed to be doing fine on his own." Mandy, from her spot on the ground, shot him a mildly annoyed glance.

"Ryuzaki knows I have extensive knowledge of supernatural happenings and myths, and he seems to think the Kira case has paranormal connotations." Light was slightly surprised at this, he had no idea Mandy had such knowledge. Did she know of the Death Notes? He sincerely hoped not.

They played hard for a few minutes, forcing the ball to pass from one pair of hands to the other until finally Mandy was close enough to the hoop to shoot the ball in just as Light's fingertips touched it. Both of them were winded by now, Mandy was fanning herself with a hand, and Light was trying to look as comfortable as possible with sweat beading his brow. Once Mandy could speak, she asked her third question,

"Do you think Kira has God-like power?" Light answered slowly and carefully,

"I believe all he needs is a name and face to kill someone. He doesn't need to get within reach of the people he kills. That's power, if you ask me; which you did." Mandy nodded, more to herself than to him and picked the ball up again,

"Interesting answer, Light-kun." She stated. Light was about to ask her why, but he cut himself off as she shot off to the goal. He raced ahead of her, snatched the ball from her grip and made his own point. She pouted in his general direction, making him smile.

"So, you are about 22 years old, any children?" Her expressive face went totally blank, making Light gloat internally.

"That's pretty personal, Light-kun. I don't know if it fits the rules of the game." Light scoffed,

"The only rule was that whoever made a point got to ask a question." Mandy glared at him for a moment, so Light decided to give her some reassurance.

"Its not a trick question, I'm just curious." Mandy rolled her eyes, but responded anyway,

"I have one son." When Light still looked expectant, she added, "His name is Nathaniel." Light watched as Mandy picked the ball up off the asphalt and dribbled it to her goal, he tried to intercept her at the last second, but was too late. Mandy put the rubber ball in the hole without it even touching the netting, an impressive feat, to be sure.

"Do you agree with Kira's methods?" Mandy shot at him with the force of her last dunk. Light felt winded for a second, wondering if he'd heard right,

"If I did, I doubt Ryuzaki would allow me on the team, no matter how smart I might be."

"Yes, I suppose, you are right, Light-kun. However, you are a very good actor. I wouldn't put it past you to lie about this either." Light deigned it fit not to answer, instead focused the next few minutes on attaining his forth point. He felt peculiarly wont to push some more of the beautiful woman's buttons, so he asked another personal question,

"Would I be right in assuming that Ryuzaki is the father of Nathaniel?" Mandy, who had been in the process of getting the ball a few feet away, dropped it and turned to him, ashen faced.

"What?" She squeaked. Light smirked, folded his arms across his well-toned chest.

"You heard me, I believe. What's your answer?" Mandy stared at him for a moment, then smiled suddenly, throwing Light off for a second.

"Yes, he is." While it was the answer he was expecting, Light had expected more of a fight. Amber eyes narrowed at the easy answer. Was she playing him? Tricking him like he was trying to do to her? In the long run, he supposed, it wouldn't matter. He would always win in the end.

Mandy retrieved the ball and advanced quickly to her hoop. Light ran in front of her, but she didn't stop or even slow. As they drew a few feet from the hoop, Mandy launched herself into the air, putting the ball the last remaining feet to sink effortlessly into the netting. Light felt Mandy's solid weight bring them down onto the asphalt with a hard _crash_. The teen groaned in pain, he had bore all the impact of the fall and now had the woman laying on top of him, her hands on his shoulders and his hands in the fabric of her shirt.

"You, won. What's your question?" Light asked, lying under her and in no position to move. She smirked down at him,

"Are you jealous? He took her to mean of Ryuzaki, and since he had to reply truthfully, his thoughts derailed at,

"Yes."

XXX

They had detangled themselves as fast as possible and strolled away from the basketball court, leaving the orange ball to roll aimlessly once again. Mandy stopped at a bakery store to buy L a small strawberry cheese cake. Light thought it was a useless gesture, he let it pass without comment. Once they got into the investigation room, Mandy set the cake at L's side and a fork. Both she and Light promptly got to work, but Light couldn't help notice that L kept glancing at Mandy for the next several hours. The teen smiled to himself, still making plans for the night. Tonight, he wouldn't need Ryuk.

XXX

Mandy towel-dried her hair as best she could, slipping into her black satin nightgown. Humming slightly to herself, the young detective opened the door to her temporary bedroom and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. Only to be brought to a stop by a warm, lean body. She took a step back and looked up into mischievous amber eyes.

"Oh, Light. How are you?" Mandy asked. Light took a step forward, moving the young woman against her door. Mandy breathed deeply, sizing up the situation; a jolt of apprehension coursing its way through her spine.

"Light, what are you doing?" her voice was soft, making Light's smirk grow.

"I'm here to prove something to you." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what might that be?" Mandy pressed, regaining some of her lost confidence. Ignoring the question for the moment, Light changed the subject,

"Are you on your way to Ryuzaki's bedroom right now? Why bother; you know he doesn't care for you." Mandy's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Why should you say that?" Light snorted, giving his prisoner an incredulous look. Mandy stared at him for a few seconds before objecting,

"I think it's time for you to go now, Light-kun. There are hidden cameras in these walls, Ryuzaki is probably on his way already." Light shook his head, uncrossed his arms, and put his hands on either side of her dark head.

"There may be cameras in this hall, but Ryuzaki won't be out to save you anytime soon. He may not even be watching, and if by some chance he is, he won't do anything to me. And you want to know why?" Light stopped, leaning towards the trapped woman,

"It's because he wants me as Kira, nothing less will satisfy his craving to be right. He hates to lose, just like me." Mandy's emerald gaze scalded him slightly, as she bit out,

"That's sounds an awful lot like a confession, Light-kun." Light laughed,

"It may, but it's not. One of these days, I'll catch Kira for you, and all of you will owe me an apology." Mandy snorted, tilting her head away from the college student, unknowingly baring her neck to the suspect. Light took advantage of that, burying his face in her hair, making her squirm. Inhaling deeply, Light pulled back and whispered in her ear,

"Just remember, Mandy, he will never care about you more than he cares about his cases. Never." The man let go of the detective and reached around her side to the doorknob, opening her door. He walked away with a slight spring in his step, on his way home. Mandy took a few shuddering breaths, then turned around, went into her room, and stayed there for the night.

XXX  
A/N: Whew! I'm so glad this chapter is finally finished. I've agonized over it for a LONG time now. Thank you all for your overwhelming patience. Really, I couldn't do this without all of you. I'm sorry for any angsty-ness I put in here; I'm not entirely proud of this chapter, but I hope that chapter four will have some good action in it. So bear with me. Read and Review, please!

TBC…


End file.
